


Of Lost Pets and Friendships

by crmsndragonwngs



Series: Seiaki RP Generator Prompts [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Gen, SeiAki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmsndragonwngs/pseuds/crmsndragonwngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP generator prompt:<br/>Seidou and Akira meet when Akira finds Seidou’s lost pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rocky

“Akira!” Her dad calls from the other room. Her fingers pause over her keyboard as she tilts her head to listen. “Someone’s at the door, can you get it?” She sighs and gets up from her desk, wondering idly if it’s the mail man (and hopefully her acceptance letter from the CCG academy).

But when she opens the door she’s greeted by a sweaty young man with floppy brown hair and wide, worried brown eyes.

“Uh, hi miss.” He says, scratching the back of his neck. He sounds out of breath. “I was wondering if you’ve seen a dog?”

“I’ve seen many dogs.” Akira replies evenly, shifting her weight to lean on the door frame. He flushes and looks at his feet.

“He’s brown and white and has a red collar. His name’s Rocky.” He holds up a red leash that Akira presumes matches the collar. “He saw a bird and broke his leash. I’ve been all over the neighborhood looking for—”

“I haven’t seen him.” Akira interrupts, waving her hand. His face falls. “But I can help you look for him if you like.” And she can’t believe she just suggested something so irresponsible. He’s a stranger. She doesn’t even know his name.

But then his face lights up and the thought vanishes like mist in the sunlight.

“Who’s at the door, sweetie?” Her dad says from behind her, making her jump. 

“Just a friend from school.” She lies, and it’s bitter on her tongue. She gives the boy a hard look.

“Uh, Takizawa Seidou.” He says with a quick bow.

“Nice to meet you.” Her father replies politely.

“His dog is lost. Is it alright if I help him find it?” And she does not know why this is suddenly so important. Or at least important enough to warrant a lie. He smiles.

“Of course, Akira. Just be home before dark.” She nods and slips on her shoes, then steps outside, shutting the door behind her.

“Thank you very much, miss.” The boy says sheepishly.

“You can call me Akira.”

“Alright Akira-san, you can—”

“No, just Akira. And I’ll call you Takizawa. Honorifics are a waste of time.”

“O-oh…” He stammers, shoving his hands deep in his pockets. “You can call me Seidou, then. It’s shorter.” He shoots her a shy, teasing smile. She sighs and shakes her head.

“Now that that’s out of the way, let’s find your dog.”


	2. Maris Stella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RP generator prompt:  
> Seidou and Akira meet when Seidou finds Akira’s lost pet.

Maris Stella is missing. At first she doesn’t notice –the grumpy, grey ball of fur is usually very independent–but when her cat doesn’t come to the sound of kibble clattering in her food dish, it’s clear to Akira that something’s wrong. 

She searches the apartment, opening cabinets and looking under furniture, and it isn’t until she checks her bedroom that she realizes her mistake. She’d been so concerned that morning with getting a large stack of case files in order that she’d forgotten to close the balcony door.

She flies out of her apartment without her shoes, calling frantically for her beloved pet, and begins combing the streets. She calls until she is hoarse, walks until she has worn through the soles of her tights and her feet are bloody and swollen, and searches until she can’t search anymore.

Exhausted, she sinks to her knees at the base of a tree and covers her face with her hands.

Maris Stella had been nothing more than a bundle of fluff when her father had brought her home. Mama had just died, and while Akira loved her papa, they’d never really spent much time together before. Maris Stella became a kind of common ground between them, and they bonded quickly over the effort that comes with caring for a kitten. Now that papa was gone too, Maris Stella is the only real family Akira has left; but now she’s gone too.

She doesn’t bother trying to stop the tears that spring into her eyes, nor does she suppress the grief that threatens to suffocate her. How many times will she lose the ones she loves?

Then she hears a demanding _mrooow_ , and is up and running before she even knows which direction the sound came from. She runs into a small park and stops, looking wildly around for the sound’s source, but when her eyes fall on the man sitting on a nearby wood bench her heart nearly stops.

He’s perched on the back of the bench, clad in black, his white hair falling in front of his face as he leans forward to murmur at the grey ball of fur next to him. She remembers the last time she’d seen this man, wild-eyed and covered in blood, and she draws in a sharp breath before she can stop herself.

He looks up at her calmly, his eyes dark and flat, then a mirthless grin splits his pale face. 

“Hello again, Mado-saaaaan.” He says through a giggle, his black-nailed fingers twisting together between his knees. “I thought this cat looked familiar.”

“Taki…Takizawa?” She whispers, frozen in place, knowing she should run but too transfixed to move. He hums softly and looks back at the grey ball. It lifts its head then and gives a small _meep_. Takizawa reaches down and scratches the cat under the chin.

“Don’t hurt her.” Akira says without thinking, stepping forward as Maris Stella looks at her. But he only hums again and withdraws his hand.

“I’m not interested in hurting cats.” He says, peering at Akira through his shaggy hair.

“What are you doing here?” She asks, and this encounter is so surreal. She should be afraid, she should be calling for backup to take down the half-ghoul in front of her, but she’s not, and she doesn’t. Instead, when he slides down to sit on the bench and pats the space next to him, she goes and sits down. Maris Stella crawls into her lap, purring, and Akira strokes her absently as she studies the ghost sitting beside her. “What are you doing here?” She repeats. He sighs.

“I’m hunting.” He says softly, his voice shaky and cracked, as if he’s spent most of these last three years screaming.

“During the day?” And the question is absurd. He looks at her curiously, a strange and distant look in his eyes, then throws his head back and laughs wildly.

“It’s the only time they sleep.” He replies, still laughing. “So I sneak out and eat until I can’t anymore.” She flinches. “Don’t worry, I’m full.” He pats his stomach and laughs again. She doesn’t know if that makes her feel any better.

“But what are you doing here?” 

“I heard the cat.” He says, grinning again. “I like dogs better, but it’s been a while since I’ve touched an animal.” He reaches for the cat again and stops midway, something strangely hesitant passing over his gaunt face. Then his fingers spasm and he clenches them into a fist, drawing back in on himself like a child. He holds his fist against his chest, as though resisting some urge, and Akira’s heart breaks into a sprint.

_He’s going to kill me._ She thinks, eyes widening. He flinches at her reaction.

“If I killed you, who would take care of the cat?” He asks, his blackened lips curling back over an unkind grin. He looks feral.

“I don’t know, I guess you’d have to figure that out.” She snaps before she can stop herself. He looks at her fully, his eyes large and bewildered, then throws his head back to laugh once more.

“It was nice seeing you again, Akira.” He says when he has collected himself, one corner of his mouth tilted up in an almost gentle smirk. He reaches out again, but instead of petting the cat, he touches her cheek. His fingertips are cold as he presses his thumb to her lips.

She closes her eyes against the tears threatening to overwhelm her, trying to get her thoughts into some semblance of order (to hopefully talk some sense into him so that she can do what she couldn’t three long years ago), but when she opens her eyes again he is gone.

She’s not surprised, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less.

Maris Stella meows in protest as Akira squeezes her, but she does not try to get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CH 2 - Eh, I dunno. Didn't really turn out how I wanted it. What do you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> CH1 - Set before the academy. I'm not tagging as AU because we don't really know the details from before or during their academy days. It's like meeting someone in town and then finding out later that they're in one of your classes.
> 
> Slightly off-prompt in that Akira didn't find Rocky, but instead offered to help Seidou find Rocky. There is a companion piece to this in which the characters are reversed.
> 
> Sorry if it's short and seems a little vague (the point wasn't to find the dog, it was to attempt to capture their individual personalities and their relationship), the companion piece is much longer and detailed. This one was just for fun.


End file.
